Galen Palpatine
Galen Palpatine was a Human Male Dark Lord who served as Executor in the Galactic Empire. Born in 0 ABY to the Dark Lord Dantius Palpatine and his mistress Roganda Ismaren, Palpatine was trained by his parents in dark side arts since early childhood. to eliminate his enemies, and if need be, replace his father. After the creation of the Galactic Empire, Galen became a main player in his father's administration and was placed in charge of training his father's Hands, in particular Shira Brie at Galen's request. Biography Early Life Galen Palpatine was born on the planet ? in 0 ABY to the Dark Lord Dantius Palpatine and his mistress Roganda Ismaren, both of whom were dark-side practitioners. Galen hid for years on the out-of-the-way planet of Belsavis with his mother. During this time, Galen grew stronger in the dark side of the Force with each passing day. A unique ability of his was his control over machines through the Force by visualizing their schematics in his mind, and use the Force to affect droids with abilities they were previously immune to, such as various mind tricks. At age seven, Galen began to be trained in the use of the dark side by both his mother and his father when he found the time to visit. Dantius was not a very kind father, and his brutal training methods bordered on torture. He taught Galen to draw on his hate and rage for power, while giving him training in only the basics before forcing his son to develop his own methods through sparring matches and brutal tests. Galen was provided with a lightsaber-training holodroid, PROXY, who was capable of credibly imitating Jedi, and programmed to regularly attack Galen with lethal intent to keep him sharp; another brutal training regimen devised by Dantius. Despite this, PROXY developed a close relationship with his Master, providing the Force adept with enough compassion to stay sane. By the age of twelve, he was given the codename "Starkiller", and spent the next decade training as a Dark Lord under his mother's supervision, with the ultimate goal of standing at his father's side. Despite his father's cruel treatment, some of the worst horrors he endured were actually self-inflicted. On one occasion, Galen had PROXY chain him immobile in the dark and deprive him of nourishment until he had successfully assembled a lightsaber through telekinesis. While the exercise had been a failure, Galen felt it had strengthened him. In meditation, he took to staring at his ignited lightsaber blade, using the red coloration to make himself think of anger and carnage in order to draw on the Dark side of the Force. However, Starkiller remained endlessly frustrated by his inability to experience visions of the future, and as such, any break from usual routine would surprise him. Personality and Traits As the son of two Dark-Siders, Galen Palpatine was exposed to the Dark Side of the Force from birth, and it remained a permanent part of his personality for most of his life. He was raised mostly by his mother, Roganda, but also spent time with his father, Dantius Palpatine, who was not a very kind father, creating turmoil, anger, and apathy in his mind. He was trained to be loyal, but also a ruthless assassin and an unstoppable force. Though he was brutally and continually punished by his father, Starkiller submitted willingly to the teaching method of the Dark Lord, essentially because he knew nothing else, and this instilled in him the belief that whatever did not kill him would make him stronger, more adept at wielding the dark side. His subjugation to his father even displayed itself in his voice and manner, as he affected a formalized and faintly aristocratic accent whenever he was in his presence. In addition, due to his life-long isolation from all but a few individuals, Starkiller was reclusive, and emotionally remote to all but PROXY, and only began to open up to Shira Brie after a great deal of time, though his feelings of compassion for her would continue to confuse him. When hunting down and dispatching his targets, Starkiller was always satisfied that he had helped defend the Galactic Empire and fulfill his master's will. To that end, he was disturbed by the fact that he would have to cut down Imperial troops during one of his missions, feeling that their only crime had been to cross his path, but he was careful to conceal his feelings from his father. At the same time, for much of his life he had craved a confrontation with a Jedi Knight, and was excited by the prospect. While powerful and arrogant, Starkiller demonstrated many different sides to his personality. Personal Life (fiancé) Powera and Abilities Having been trained in the Dark Side by his mother, Roganda Ismaren, and his father, Dantius Palpatine since birth, Galen Palpatine was one the most powerful Dark Lord's in history. Lightsaber Training Galen Palpatne's early lightsaber training consisted of the basics by his mother before his father took to fighting him in brutal sparring matches, the goal being to encourage his apprentice to develop his own methods. He sparred frequently with his master, as well as engaging in many vicious duels with his training droid, PROXY, and won every single time. Palpatine was able to defeat... Palpatine had a basic familiarity with all seven forms of lightsaber combat, able to recognize them in his opponent's style and technique. For himself, he specialized in Form VII, Form V and Form III. His application of Form VII was highly focused and aggressive, his style being randomized and unpredictable, laced with sudden Force-based attacks in the midst of complex lightsaber sequences. His focus and concentration allowed him to bring down opponents through sheer tenacity, though it also led him to ignore his surroundings and left him open to attacks from other directions. Whenever forced onto the defensive, he would fall back on his practice of Soresu. Palpatine's Form III usage was largely self-taught, his skills acquired through imitation of PROXY's combat module. Despite his lack of formal training, Palpatine's prowess in Soresu was considerable. Palpatine was also highly skilled in the use of Shien, heavily favoring the unorthodox reversed grip of the form. Force Powers Galen Palpatine was exceptionally powerful in the Force, with the potential to become one of the most powerful Force-users of all time. His father believed that Galen had the potential to become an equal to himself. Palpatine's skills with Telekinesis were such that he could catch starfighters in mid-flight, or clear entire hallways and rooms with powerful Force pushes and repulses. Proficient at telekinetic lightsaber combat, he would often direct his lightsabers to seek out specific enemies and impale them, often killing them instantly. He was even able to redirect fired missiles and ballistics. However, he was also able to apply it in a more precise manner, dismantling and reassembling his lightsaber during his meditations. Palpatine was also a master practitioner of Force lightning. He could cast energy so powerful that it would kill an opponent with a single blast, and he was able to target more than one foe at a time. He was also able to chain lightning attacks into his lightsaber strikes, even amplifying blade attacks with sudden arcs of energy. He also applied lightning in a more tactical manner, charging up or shorting out certain types of machinery. Not only could he conjure incredible amounts of lightning, but he was also an expert at deflecting it. Galen also demonstrated a proficient grasp of Mind trick, making him able to compel subjects to do his bidding, ignore his presence, or simply fall asleep. In battle, he would use this skill to confuse his enemies and spread disorganization and chaos. To that end, a unique ability he possessed was his control over machines through the Force by visualizing their schematics in his mind, and could even use various mind tricks to affect droids, something they were immune to. In addition to his considerable array of techniques, he possessed the Force speed ability, which enabled him to move quickly across short distances. Despite his incredible combative Force powers, and in contrast to his own father, Palpatine had great difficulty with voluntary Farsight for quite some time. Ships Notes Links Gallery of Galen Palpatine Category:Males Category:Humans Category:Inhabitants of Coruscant Category:Inhabitants of Byss Category:House of Palpatine Category:Dark Side Adepts